mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
The Plutonium IWAY Cookie
The Plutonium IWAY Cookie was a sacred and legendary IWAY cookie hidden in a temple in the TROLOLOL Mountain Range in Russia. First Appearance The Plutonium IWAY cookie was first mentioned in Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam's Quest for the Plutonium IWAY Cookie video. In the video, Microsoft Sam recieved an email from Dr.Pain concerning the whereabouts of the cookie. It's also noted that on the same day one year ago, Microsoft Sam found the Golden IWAY cookie, as seen in a short flashback in the video. After the flashback, the email says that the Plutonium IWAY cookie is hidden in a secret tomb in the TROLOLOL Mountain Range in Russia, however the email also says that Lord Domingo0022IWAY's "Trollface/Coolface" minions are guarding it. The email concludes by stating that Microsoft Sam should be more than interested. Microsoft Sam decides to go find it and he forces a, "Randon British Guy who is dancing all over the place" (Dancing Awesome Face) after he said he didn't want to come. The Quest After 24 hours, Microsoft Sam and the British Guy make it to Mt. TROLOLOL. The British Guy notices this, because the mountains were Communist Rolling. Then, the two move on to the mountain, where they find the temple holding the IWAY cookie, which resembles the Seattle Space Needle. The two enter the temple and see that the place is full of supercomputers. The cookie also gave off radiation, which Microsoft Sam was able to measure. The two search the supercomputers and watch for any of Domingo0022's guards. The British Guy senses a lot of radiation at one supercomputer, but then a Trollface/Coolface guard finds him. After they have a conversation about the guard's bad weapon choice, he says he's going to kill him. Suddenly, the British Guy notices that there isn't any more radiaiton, and Microsoft Sam tells him that he ate the cookie. He also says that he has to take a huge plutonium diarrhea dump. When he takes the dump, a massive nuclear explosion occurs, destroying Mt. TROLOLOL and the temple and as always, Microsoft Sam survives. He also spazzes out. Second Appearance The Plutonium IWAY cookie also makes a cameo in Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam's Christmas Special 2010 video. Here it was a present for Radar Overseer Scotty from Microsoft Sam, who tells him that there were two. He also tells Scotty to not eat it in the house, which Scotty agrees to. Trivia *There were only two Plutonium IWAY cookies in existence, one was eaten by Microsoft Sam, and the other was given to Radar Overseer Scotty, who has probably eaten it by now. *The Trollface/Coolface minion had the same Speakonia voice as Radar Overseer Scotty. *In Microsoft Sam's Quest for the Golden IWAY cookie, his fellow adventurer was Radar Overseer Scotty, and in this one, it was the Dancing Awesome Face. *Russia was mentioned in the Golden IWAY cookie video, so it could've foreshadowed its importance in this one. *Eating a Plutonium IWAY cookie will give the eater bad gas. It will also make him take a plutonium diarrhea dump, which will result in a nuclear explosion. It will also make the eater spaz out. Category:Food